Snow Ghost
The Snow Ghost appears in "That's Snow Ghost", an episode of Scooby Doo Where Are You! About the Snow Ghost It was the disguise of Mr. Greenway, the innkeeper. The Snow Ghost, while not exceptionally tall, was a large creature that looked exactly like it was supposed to look like in life. It had long white fur, claws, large feet, yellow eyes, and large, thick eyebrows that curled around at the ends, resembling horns. As the Snow Ghost, Mr. Greenway was willing to kill to protect his smuggling operation. This was demonstrated when he attempted to saw Velma Dinkley in half, and threw a bundle of dynamite at her, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers, and then tried to hurl Scooby off a cliff. According to Fu Lan Chi, while the Snow Ghost was still alive, it was a yeti living in Tibet. Fu Lan Chi was attacked by this monster, but he escaped, while the yeti fell to its death. Some time later, it returned as a ghost to get him, making him flee to another, similar mountainous region of the world (presumably in the United States). Mr. Greenway wanted to scare people away from his smuggling operation so he dressed up as the Snow Ghost after hearing that Tibetan monk Fu Lan Chi thought that the Yeti's ghost was out to get him. Mr. Greenway took advantage of this wild story and became the ghost of that yeti, the Snow Ghost, who would then scare people away from the abandoned sawmill where Mr. Leech brought and smuggled stolen jewels. Their plan was foiled when Mystery Inc. came to Greenway's lodge, and investigated this mysterious ghost. The original plan was to pour water all over the Snow Ghost, freezing him solid to enable capture. Unfortunately, the water froze before it could reach him, then the ghost grabbed Scooby-Doo and tried to throw him off the cliff. Shaggy then threw a snowball at the Snow Ghost, knocking him over. The Snow Ghost then started to roll downhill, creating a giant snowball which engulfed the entire gang, too. The snowball rolled until it hit a large rock. Finally, the Snow Ghost's mask fell off, revealing Greenway. Powers and Abilities The Snow Ghost was able to 'fly' because of transparent skis that were hard to spot at night. The ghost also seemed to be extremely powerful, which would be explained by the large stature of Mr. Greenway. The legend was that the ghost could transform humans into ghosts, which was really just covering them in flour. Trivia * The Snow Ghost "turning" humans into ghosts may be a euphemism for saying he kills people. This would be similar to the Hooded Claw going out of his way to avoid saying directly that he wanted to kill Penelope Pitstop. * In Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King, a monster resembling the Snow Ghost was among those seen in the monster bar. External Links * Scooby-Doo Wiki: Category:Characters Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Scooby-Doo villains Category:Scooby Doo Where Are You! Category:Scooby Doo Where Are You! characters Category:Scooby Doo Where Are You! villains Category:Disguises Category:The Funtastic Index